Prequel to Way of the Ninja, my version
by Musiclover435
Summary: This is the prequel to Way of The Ninja, my version, of course, with a hybrid Zane. How was Zane before he met Wu and the others? Read about here in this three-chapter story of Zane meeting Wu, Cole, and Jay and how he learned to trust humans for the first time.
1. His Past and Meeting Sensei Wu

**This is basically my interpretation of how my hybrid Zane met Clay, Jay, and Wu. Hope Y'all enjoy my story. **

* * *

For Zane, life had never been easy. His parents were killed when he was a kit so he was put into an orphanage. He was belittled, bullied, and had gotten hurt by any and every human he had ever met. Needless to say, he didn't trust any humans since they always tricked or hurt him. Usually, hurt him.

He left the orphanage around eleven, after realizing that no one wanted him. He lived in alleys, junkyards, abandoned buildings, even the forest when they were close to a village. Since he ran away, he has lived almost everywhere in Ninjago except for cities and large villages.

For now, he lived near a village where hybrids weren't exactly welcome. At night, he snuck into the village and stole food from various garbage cans and dumpsters. It may have not been healthy but with his sense of smell, he was able to find the best food he could. This was his day to day life, he had gotten used to living like this but soon, not even he was expecting this to change.

It was just another day for him. He had left his old home since the villagers found out that he was a hybrid and he had acquired a new scar on his arm which took several days to heal since they cut him with a knife. He considered himself lucky to have escaped for they did any more harm to him.

This new village had signs all over says that if anyone spotted a hybrid to report it to the officials immediately. He also considered himself lucky that he wasn't a bird, bat, or dragon hybrid. They had to hide their wings and all he had to do was hide his snow leopard tail, claws, and ears.

He was pretty happy since he found money in the forest and it was enough to get food that would last him a whole week. He just needed to get food then leave. He knew how to be quick. 'Don't get caught. Don't get caught. Don't get caught. Don't get caught.' Zane repeated this in his head the entire time as he walked through the village. He may have been through the village several times without getting caught but no matter how many times he had done it, it still terrified him.

He calmly walked through the village with no problems until he bumped into some children playing in the snow. The sunglasses covering his face fell off. "Sorry, sir."

"Yeah, we didn't see you." Zane quickly covered his eyes in order to avoid detection. "It's okay. I should have been paying attention to where I was going as well." One of the children picked up his sunglasses and handed them to him but unfortunately, destiny had its own ideas for him. The child with his sunglasses tripped, dropping his sunglasses, and breaking them. "Oops."

"Sorry, mister. We'll get you a new pair. Though I don't know if we can get them now since it's snowy here all... the... time..." Once the children got a good look at Zane's eyes and saw the cat likeness to them they screamed and shouted, "HYBRID!"

"Get him!"

Zane just ran. He ran faster than ever before. 'Not again. I need to hide!' The chase continued into the forest until Zane found his small home. He jumped in it and held his breath. 'Don't come over here. Don't come over here. Don't come over here. Don't come over here. Please.'

"Where is he?"

"Maybe he went this way. There might be more of them."

"Let's go!" They ran off in a different direction and Zane didn't move a muscle until he couldn't smell anyone. He let out a sigh of relief. "Time to find a new home." He crawled out of the small fort and started to free his tail and ears. He had kept his tail hidden under his shirt and a hat to hid his ears. Suddenly, he heard the sipping of tea and gasped in fear once he saw an elderly man drinking tea. "Hello, my name is..." Zane didn't even stay to hear his name since he ran off in complete fear.

Zane just kept running until he tripped on a root he didn't even see. He fell down and crashed into the frozen lake below. "Help! I can't swim!" HE saw the hybrid haters from a distance but they walked off. Soon, Zane went under the water and started to drown. 'This is it. This is where I die...' Zane saw a blurry figure jump into the water just moments before he closed his eyes.

* * *

For Sensei Wu, he had meditated for years on how he would save his older brother and the only way to do that was to find the descendants of the ice, fire, earth, and lightening elements so they could use the Golden Weapons. He sensed that they were in danger and he needed to get the new masters of ice, fire, earth, and lightning together.

After months of meditating, he finally found all four elements but they were spread all over Ninjago. He couldn't explain it but he needed to start with the ice element. He knew that he was expecting them to be a hybrid since the previous Master of Ice was a hybrid. When he entered the forest he saw many people in the forest with a look of pure anger. "Excuse me, what seems to be upsetting everyone?"

"There is a hybrid in this forest and we need to take care of them. They've been terrorizing our village and scared some of some local children." Then the crowd of people left him to search for the hybrid but for Sensei Wu, he thinks that he already found it.

He saw a small pile of snow move. So, he just sat down on a rock and sipped his tea as he waited for the young hybrid to come out of the snow. After a few moments, a young man with pure white hair came out from the snow. He freed his snow leopard tail and took off his hat, revealing his snow leopard ears. After sipping his tea once more, he startled the young hybrid. "Hello, my name is..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence as the hybrid ran away from him in fear.

Sensei Wu got up and started to follow his footprints. He continued to walk until he heard a cry for help. "Help! I can't swim!" He rushed over to the voice and saw the same hybrid in the frozen lake calling out for help but the humans from earlier just looked at him briefly then walked away. He soon fell into the water and I rushed in to save him.

* * *

Taking a gasp of air, Zane coughed up all the way from his lungs like a cat with a hairball. "Now, I know how cats feel," He said groggily.

"Are you all right?" A voice asked him. Frightened, Zane quickly turned around and saw the same elderly man from earlier. He stood up to run away but fell to the ground in weakness. The man came over and helped him up. "You shouldn't run. You nearly drowned not too long ago."

'Right... I almost drowned... almost...'

"I... almost drowned..." The man nodded. "Yes, I saved you. Now, are you all right?" Still shocked by what the man said, Zane nodded. "Why?"

"Come again?"

"Why did you save me?" Zane asked as he made the man release his hold on him. "I'm a monster. A freak of nature! Why did you save me?!" Zane asked with tears in his eyes. Calmly, the man said, "My name is Sensei Wu and I need your help."

"How can a freak hybrid like me help you?" The man approached him calmly and in a non-threatening way which was something Zane hadn't seen from humans. "Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master using the four weapons of spinjitzu. The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them. But the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons. But knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power. He placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide."

"I am afraid I do not understand. How does this involve me?"

"You are someone I am seeking because you are the only one who can handle the Shurikens of Ice. You, along with four others, must work together to stop Lord Garmadon."

"So... what? I'm suppose to be a hero? How? I have no home, no family, nothing to call my own except the clothes on my body. I barely know how to read and write. How do you expect me to become a hero?" Sensei Wu put a hand on Zane's shoulder and told him, "I do not see someone who is different from me. I see someone who is kind and brave. Many hybrids would refuse to sneak into a human village but you had the guts to do it. I can provide you a home. Humans and hybrids are not different from each other. We have hopes, dreams, family, friends, and so much more."

Zane scanned Wu's face and listened to his heartbeat to detect any lies. When he didn't sense any, he smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I haven't met a good human in a very long time." Sensei Wu smiled at him. "I have a feeling that I won't be the only good human you will ever meet." The two then left for the monastery and for the first time in a long time for Zane, life seemed to be looking better for him.

* * *

**So, this is my interpretation of how a hybrid Zane met Sensei Wu. I'll probably be doing Cole next then Jay. See Y'all then! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye!**


	2. Getting Comfortable and Meeting Cole

For about two months, Zane had been living with Sensei Wu and it was great. First, Wu taught him how to read and write better. Every day he practiced reading and writing without any problems. He quickly picked up cooking after reading many cookbooks. He even found ways to improve certain recipes all because of his enhanced sense of smell. Needless to say, Zane was happy here and he honestly considered the monstery his new home.

Soon, Wu decided that it was time to train Zane so he could eventually learn spinjitzu. He didn't get to explain the spinjitzu part and he was also afraid that Zane wouldn't want to do it with his past but Zane told him, "My mother made me promise to protect everyone. Both humans and hybrids, my past with humans may not be positive but after meeting you, I know that there are good humans out there who do care about hybrids. I want to keep my mother's promise about protecting everyone, no matter what." Wu smiled at Zane's resolve. He had met many hybrids who despised humans and wanted them all gone but he could tell that Zane was truly the descendant of the original Master of Ice.

"Okay, let's get started."

* * *

Wu soon showed Zane the training area where he would learn spinjitzu. It took him a while, but Zane figured out how to get through the course with ease. "So, Master Wu, when did I learn spinjitzu?" He stood up from his spot and told him, "You already have. Now, I have something to discuss with you. Come." Zane followed Master Wu as he began to explain. "The four weapons of spinjitzu are so powerful, no one can handle their power all at once." Zane nodded as he remembered the story that Wu told him when they met.

The two arrived in Wu's room and sat down on a mat. "Well, I need to find three others just like you..." Wu started.

"And you don't know if they will be a hybrid like me."

Wu nodded. "Do you think you can handle it? Meeting more humans... I am unsure if they will be hybrids and I'm unsure of their feeling about hybrids."

Zane was silent for a moment but he just shrugged. "I do not know." Zane was truly unsure how comfortable he would be if he was the only hybrid on this ninja team that Wu has told him about. He had only just recently gotten used to Sensei Wu but another person who could either be a human or hybrid. Just the thought alone scared him. He normally kept to himself and whenever another hybrid saw him, they normally helped him but eventually, he went on his own. Having another human here would also help as well. If he was going to help others then maybe meeting another human would be useful. He needed to get over his fear of humans eventually.

"You don't have to decide now," Sensei Wu told him. "I am leaving now to pick him up. I want you to know. While there are humans who do not like hybrids, you cannot forget about the humans who do care about them." Then Wu left to pick up the new ninja.

Zane stood up and walked to his room. He entered his room and looked around. There wasn't much. Just a bed, dresser, desk, and a bookshelf filled with books.

'Sensei Wu has been so kind to me. The owner of the orphanage was nice to me when I arrived but that's it.' The owner was a kind, old human lady who treated everyone nicely but even Zane couldn't take it. He loved her but it was clear that no one wanted him. Hybrids had to go through tons of loopholes just to adopt a dog or cat and adopting a young hybrid child was even harder. He left just before turning 11 and had been on his own ever since. **(Zane's parents died when he was six, almost seven, and he left soon after turning 11. This age change has also been updated in the first chapter.)**

He was afraid of meeting the new ninja. What if he didn't like hybrids? What if just because he didn't like hybrids, he wouldn't join their fight to stop Lord Garmadon? Those thoughts and more just kept running through his head. 'I... I can't risk it.' With that, Zane did all he could to hide that he was a hybrid. He hid his tail under his shirt by wrapping it around his waist. His balance would be off but that's fine. He would have to wear his black ninja mask to hide his ears but their movement would be an issue. Maybe there are bandages to hinder them.

Zane walked to the bathroom and he searched the cabinets for some bandages. It took a while but he quickly found them. 'This won't be pleasant but as long as my hybrid parts are hidden, then I'll be safe.'

Carefully, as this is something, Zane had never done before, he used the bandages to tie his ears down. He whimpered in pain as he continued to tie them down, but even the pain didn't stop him. He didn't want to scare away the new recruit just because he was a hybrid. Once he was finished, he put on his black ninja hood and his ears were unnoticeable, there were no bumps on the side of his head but that was fine. Most people don't notice that kind of thing anyway.

He looked down at his hands and winced once he saw his claws sticking out of his gloves.. 'Right, my claws. I will have to clip them.' Zane quickly found some nail clippers and started another painful process. He took off his gloves and started to clip his nails. He had clipped his nails before and they have been forcefully clipped but no matter what, it always hurt and the nails grew back with a day or two, sometimes three. When he clipped his nails though, he was able to find a way to make them less painful, they still hurt but at least they would resemble normal human fingernails.

When he finished, he put his gloves back on and he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked in the mirror and he pretty much looked like a normal human except his eyes. 'I don't have time to buy a pair of contacts so I will have to wear my sunglasses and it is a good thing that I bought some new ones. It will be problematic when it is night but I can make something up.'

Zane went back to his room and put on his sunglasses. Now, he resembled a normal human, as normal as a human can be. He wouldn't know, he had never been human.

"Man, if I can learn to climb just like you did on the mountain you found me on or just a few moments ago, then I think I'll get along here just fine," Zane hear a rough male voice say. He whined at the slight movement of his ears. 'He's here. Good thing I cleaned up the bathroom. Hopefully, he doesn't question why I'm wearing the ninja hood.' Zane took a deep breath out walked out to meet the new ninja.

* * *

"Man, this place looks like it was built just a few years ago," The young black-haired man commented. Sensei Wu laughed and said, "No, it has been around for a very long time. It's even older than me."

He whistled in surprise. "Pretty impressive." Sensei Wu nodded. "Yes, it is." He then noticed Zane coming out of his room. He saw that he was decked out in his black ninja suit and none of his hybrid parts were visible. Sensei Wu sighed internally. 'I should have known that Zane was going to disguise himself.'

Zane saw that Sensei Wu looked disappointed but he didn't say anything. "Ah, this will be one of your teammates." Zane held out his hand. "Greetings, my name is Zane."

"Cole, nice to meet you, Zane," Cole said as he shook Zane's hand. "Zane, show Cole around for a bit while I meditate." Before Zane could even protest, Sensei Wu was already gone.

There was an awkward silence between the two. "So... what's there to do around here?" Cole asked. Zane bit his lip softly as to not make it bleed from his fangs. "Well, I haven't been here long. Only two months. I mostly spend time reading and cooking."

"Hmm. That's cool. So, he said you were going to show me around." Zane nodded. "Right."

It took about an hour but Zane showed Cole everything around the monstery from the room he would be staying in, to the kitchen, dining room, and even the bathrooms. "Wow, this place is way bigger than I thought it would be."

"Yes, It is much bigger than where I have lived," Zane told him.

"Same and I've lived in the same house my whole life," Cole told him. Cole briefly looked out the window and noticed that it was dark out and Zane was still wearing his sunglasses. "Hey, Zane. I don't think you need to wear your sunglasses anymore. It's dark out."

"Oh, I noticed... but... I'm colorblind so I wear these to help see the colors around me," Zane lied. Zane didn't feel good about lying but his fear of getting hurt was greater.

"Oh, sorry I asked. Didn't mean to be rude," Cole said sincerely.

"It is not a problem. Sensei asked me the same thing when he first met me. Since it is late, why don't you get settled into your room and I can start making dinner?" Cole nodded. "Sure thing, Zane." Then Cole went to his room and Zane went to the kitchen.

Once Zane got to the kitchen, he released a breath. Talking with Cole had been nerve-racking for him. Yes, he talked with Sensei Wu but he was older and wiser so he respected Zane and his hybrid self but Cole was just a few years older than him. Who knows what Cole thought of hybrids? 'It doesn't matter right now. I should start making dinner. Perhaps some honey chicken with a side of fresh green beans and white rice. **(I have a recipe for this at home and it is delicious.)**

Zane put an apron then took off his gloves and sunglasses so he could start cutting the vegetables, garlic, and chicken. After he finished cutting everything, he started to sniff around for something that could improve the recipe.

"Hey, Zane!" Zane's ears moved at Cole's shout. He flinched at the sudden pain from the movement of his ears. He quickly grabbed his sunglasses to cover his eyes then he started to rub his head to soothe his each as Cole came into the kitchen. "Hey, I wanted to ask... everything okay?"

Zane nodded. "Yes, I merely hit my head. I should be fine, what did you want to ask?"

"Well, what are we having for dinner and is there dessert?" Cole asked obviously hungry.

"Yes, I am making a honey garlic chicken with green beans and rice. For dessert, I haven't thought about that. Is there something you would like me to make?"

"Cake, pie, brownies, cookies, anything sweet works for me. I am a big cake lover though. Any flavor is fine."

Zane nodded. "Okay. Is there anything else you need?"

Cole looked like he wanted to ask something else but instead, he said, "It's nothing. Just call me when you finish. Okay?" Zane nodded then Cole left Zane alone.

Zane released another breath he didn't realize that he was holding. As Zane took off his sunglasses, he started to feel guilty about lying to Cole. 'Cole is nice. He is just as kind to me as Sensei Wu as been and I've have been lying to him. Maybe... I should tell him the truth.' Zane thought to himself about telling the truth to Cole as he made dinner. He also decided to make Cole a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. It wasn't a big fancy cake but enough for the three of them to enjoy for a while.

* * *

Once Zane finished making dinner, he called Sensei Wu who was meditating and Cole, who had just finished unpacking his things. Wu ate his dinner slowly but Cole dug right in. "Man, this is awesome! You really are a good cook!" Cole said as he was happily enjoying his meal.

Zane smiled under his mask. "Thank you... Cole, I have something to ask you."

Cole wiped his face with a napkin and said, "Sure, ask away."

"How..." Zane swallowed in fear then said, "How do you feel about hybrids?"

Cole thought to himself for a minute then said, "They're cool. In my neighborhood, there were a few around and some were my friends until some people came in and chased them off. Heh, I still remember my dad getting so mad at them since he started a talent show for all the kids and their parents. Anyone could join, even the hybrid kids. Why do you ask?" Zane bit his lip. He didn't know how to answer Cole's question without telling him that he was a hybrid himself but Cole soon asked, "Are you a hybrid?"

At this point, Sensei Wu had finished and left the two alone.

It was silent as Zane sighed. 'It's now or never. Sensei Wu told me that I have to face my fears and Cole seems like a good person.' So, with that resolve, Zane removed his sunglasses revealing his cat-like eyes. He also lifted up his shirt to reveal his snow leopard tail and he removed his hood to remove the bandages to reveal his snow leopard ears.

Cole just stared at him in silence then said, "Wow, I've met tiger, lion, and bear hybrids. Even a few goat hybrids when I went mountain climbing but I've never met a snow leopard hybrid."

"Yes, we usually prefer the colder weather but we can tolerate warm weather."

The two shared a laugh then Cole asked, "So, why lie? You could have just told me the truth."

"I know. I guess it was just because of my past with humans. Many have... been less than kind to me..."

"And you were afraid that I would be like every other human you met..." Cole said finishing Zane's sentence. Zane turned away and nodded sadly. Humans were his greatest fear and he wanted to overcome it so he can help others but he just didn't know how to do it. Zane was taken out of his thoughts once Cole put his hand on his shoulder. Cole sat down next to Zane as he said, "Look, I understand. When I was a kid, I thought hybrids were scary but my mom and dad showed me that there was nothing to be afraid of. They were just like me. Yeah, they look different but hey, don't we all?"

Zane gave Cole a hug. This kind of shocked Cole since Zane seemed to be a closed-off person so the hug surprised him a bit. "Thank you." Cole smiled and returned the hug. "No problem." They got out of the hug and Cole asked, "So, what's for dessert?"

Zane smiled and said, "I made a chocolate cake." Cole smiled and said, "My favorite flavor!" **(I honestly don't know Cole's favorite cake flavor.)**

Zane brought out the cake and the two ate it happily. Even Sensei Wu joined them to eat the cake. After dinner, the two went to their rooms but before they went to bed, Cole told Zane, "Hey, Zane. Since we are getting other teammates, I wanted to let you know that if they have something against hybrids, then I'll protect you. I promise."

"Thank you." Then they went to bed and Zane went to bed with a feeling that his life was just going to get much better from there.

* * *

**Okay... so before anyone says anything, yes, I know about the other Ninjago fanfiction where Zane is the only snow leopard hybrid. It's where I mostly got my inspiration from but there are only two chapters up and that is when Zane meets Cole and Jay. I am making my own idea for how Zane met them. Also, I will be doing all the seasons and I going to make a poll for the mailman in the series. I can't decide if he should be a hybrid or not. I will post a poll up and if he doesn't end up being a hybrid, then I want suggestions from those who want him as a hybrid. **

**Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	3. Meeting Jay

It had been a month since Cole came to the monastery and frankly, it was nice. Cole was teaching Zane how to play video games and the wonders of sweets. Sure, Zane was still nervous around Cole but each day was getting better and better. Soon, Zane could talk with Cole just as if he had known him his entire life.

"So, Zane, what were your parents like?" Cole asked hoping to get to know Zane better. "Well... they're gone."

"...oh... sorry, Zane. My mom passed away as well. How did it happen?" Cole asked. Zane stayed silent and it pretty much answered Cole's question. "Oh... Sorry, Zane. How could you trust humans after that?"

"I don't hate humans. I just have a hard time trusting them. I have met a few nice humans like you and Sensei but I don't hate humans. Yes, they took my parents from me but I promised my mother that no matter what, I would help and protect everyone. No matter what."

"Wow. That's always good to see. I have a feeling that you're going to be a great addition to the team." Zane nodded. "Thank you. Do you know when Sensei Wu is going to return with our new teammate?"

"No, why?" Zane stayed silent as he stared at the floor since he was a bit nervous to tell him what he had planned. "Zane, I don't think you should hide yourself every time someone new comes. You're never going to overcome your fear of humans unless you show yourself without fear, besides, I don't think you fear humans." Zane looked at Cole curiously. "I think you're scared of showing people that you're a hybrid. You should embrace it. I promise to protect you from everyone and anyone who tries to hurt you." Zane smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

"Whoa! This place is huge! Considering where I come from, this place is way bigger than it looks!" A loud voice said causing Zane and Cole to turned their heads at the voice. "Come on, let's go meet our new teammate."

"I'll join you in a minute." Cole nodded and left the room to meet the new teammate.

Cole went to the main room and saw Sensei Wu with a red-haired guy with a blue t-shirt and black jeans. "Cole, this is Jay. He will be joining you and Zane. I'll leave you all to get to know each other." Then Sensei Wu left to meditate.

"I'm Jay, Jay Walker. My name is pun like jaywalker except my parents taught me all about road safety so I've never jaywalked before, heh. So, since there are three of us, we'll need a team name, like the three musketeers, or the three blind mice except we're not blind or mice or mouse hybrids."

'Jay sure can talk,' Cole thought to himself. "Jay, I'm sure Zane is in the kitchen making something. He's a pretty great cook. Would you like to meet him?" Cole asked interrupting Jay as he was talking. "Sure, if we're going to be a team of three, then I'll have to meet our third teammate." The two went to the kitchen and found Zane making some fruit tarts. Jay was impressed and in awe but Cole just stared at his friend with a touch of sadness. Zane was wearing his human disguise with his ears covered with bandages, claws cut, sunglasses and his tail hidden. 'Oh, Zane.'

"Hi, I'm Jay Walker. You must be Zane!" Jay said excitedly. Zane looked at Jay and Cole after he poured the dough into the pan. "Hello, Yes, I am Zane. You must be our new teammate."

"Are those fruit tarts?" Jay asked obviously hungry. "Yes, it is a recipe I found that I am trying to improve, it should be done in an hour or so? Would you like to help me?" Jay nodded happily. "Of course!"

"Cole, in the meantime, could you bring Jay's things to his room? You and I can give him a tour after we finish the fruit tarts?" Cole nodded. "Sure, are you sure things are going to be okay in here?" Cole asked hesitantly as he was about to leave. "Yes, we will be fine. Jay and I can talk as we are making the tarts."

"Okay, if you say so..." Then Cole left, leaving Jay and Zane by themselves.

It was quiet between the two until Jay asked, "So, why do you wear those sunglasses? Are you color-blind?"

"Not exactly. It's difficult to explain."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. My parents always told me to never judge a book by its cover."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They always told me to be kind to everyone no matter who or what they are."

"Even hybrids?" Zane asked hoping that Jay would confirm his thought on what Jay thought of hybrids.

"Yeah, course, my parents didn't really tell me much about them growing up. I mean, I knew about them and, sure, I thought that they were weird but my parents told me that they were just like everyone else. They have hopes, dreams, and goals."

"That's... really great to hear, Jay."

"Why? Are you a hybrid?" Zane nodded and proceeded to remove his sunglasses, bandages, and he even unwrapped his tail from his waist. "Whoa! That's so cool! What's it like being a hybrid? Do you have cat-like instincts? Can you meow, purr, and growl like a cat?" Jay kept asking questions about being a hybrid until Zane put up his hand. "Jay, please. One question at a time. I am not a cat hybrid. I am a snow leopard hybrid. I can't say what it is like being a hybrid since I have never been human."

"Oh, sorry. It's just, I've never met a hybrid before. My parents told me about them and like I said earlier, they always taught me to be kind to everyone, no matter what they look like."

"Thank you. It makes me feel better to know that there are some humans who are kind to hybrids."

"No problem. We're teammates and no matter what, we always stick together." Zane nodded in agreement. "Right."

Cole returned later to find Jay and Zane enjoying the finished fruit tarts at the table. He was also relieved that Zane revealed his hybrid form. "I see you showed your true self, Zane," He said as he entered the room.

"Yes."

"Yeah, we've just been talking. These fruit tarts are so good! You've got to try one, Cole!" Jay said excitedly. Cole walked over the table and sat down. He grabbed a fruit tart and started to eat one. "These are good. Zane, you have the making of a great chef." Zane smiled at that. "Thanks."

"We are differently a team of three and no one can separate us!" Jay said excitedly. 'If all humans are like Jay, Cole, and Master Wu, then I don't think I'll have anything to worry about.

* * *

**That's it for how Zane met the other ninja and Master Wu. Sorry, this chapter took so long. I was having trouble deciding how I want Zane to meet Jay. See Y'all in Rise of the Snakes. Bye!**

**PS, the poll for if the mailman should be a hybrid is posted. Please vote and if you want him to be a hybrid, PM me your suggestions or comment on one of the Zane hybrid fics.**


End file.
